<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>标准答案 by summerroad7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747115">标准答案</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7'>summerroad7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：排球少年<br/>配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄</p><p>*我怎么写了这么多ABO paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>标准答案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>标准答案</strong>
</p><p>即便平日里能把“性格恶劣”当作一句特殊夸奖而供认不讳，每次易感期次日，及川彻还是会带着一丝毫无必要且满怀柔情的愧疚感，分外溺爱自己的恋人。轮到这一天，影山飞雄总会错过训练，不仅仅因为他走路时僵硬的姿势会暴露前一夜的秘密，也是由于及川身体里残余的某种荷尔蒙作祟，让他在刚离开床的几个小时里总想把影山揉成一团，揣在怀里。</p><p>唯一的问题就是，影山飞雄和他一样都是Alpha，每每这种时刻总是本能地用信息素清楚地传达出“及川前辈今天好恶心”的意思来。</p><p>“我自己穿。”影山从他手里抢过运动服外套，在及川扑过来要捏他的脸的时候灵巧地一低头躲开了。“及川前辈，你再不换衣服下午也要迟到了。”</p><p>及川的理智已经为他准备好了三百字小论文教训面前没大没小的青年，最后却只是不满地哼了一声，跑进盥洗室去梳头。“你敢不等我就死定了，臭小鬼！”</p><p>倒不是说他真的担心影山会甩下他先走——这种事情只在他们刚住在一起的那会儿发生过一回。及川彻睡醒的时候床上就剩下他一个人，十几分钟后，下楼去便利店买牛奶的影山回来，及川正抱着他的枕头在被子里愤怒地缩成一团，把自己的信息素弄得满屋子都是。</p><p>“易感期不是结束了吗？”影山-榆木脑袋-飞雄在床边坐下，显然缺乏作为Alpha的基本常识。他不满地吸吸鼻子，抱怨到：“打开窗户通风又会被邻居骂的。”</p><p>结果就是及川把人拽回床上，将挫败全部变成凶狠的吻。最后仗着力量优势，及川咬住影山的后颈，用舌尖温习昨晚留下的齿痕，在对方不情不愿地老实下来之后，才嘶声命令到：“我来做早餐。”</p><p>“那现在可以放开我了吗？”身下的Alpha问罢，也没等他回答，直接就抓住及川愣神的一秒把他掀了下去。狭小的卧室里两个人的信息素碰撞着，互不相让，影山眨巴眨巴眼睛无辜地看着他。“及川前辈，我想吃煎蛋土司。”</p><p>怎么会有这么不可爱的臭小鬼！及川在心里痛骂，他身体里的Alpha却心满意足地逼迫他俯下身在影山的额头上爱怜地亲了一下。随后他跑进厨房，边哼歌边从冰箱里拿了两只蛋出来。</p><p>最初的几个月，两个人都很默契地避免在易感期的时候见面。平常在一起就已经剑拔弩张，偶尔吵架更是惹得楼下的Omega邻居不得安宁，有次甚至打电话报了警。及川心情烦躁的时候，闻到对方的味道，总难免被激起多余的竞争欲——如果是在球场上倒是无妨，场馆会通过中央空调喷洒气味中和剂，以保证多种性别的运动员们都能不受影响地上场比赛，但在家里，过度的信息素能留存许久，有那么几回，及川甚至认真地考虑起了向民政局申请安装中和剂喷头的事情。</p><p>及川每回都打消了这个念头，不情愿在这段关系里做更迫切的那方，于是事情一拖再拖，哪怕在影山逐渐地搬进自己的公寓后也没提起过。</p><p>头个一起度过的易感期完全是毫无准备的意外。那天是周六，因为周中忙得没时间见面，及川咬牙服用了两片抑制剂和影山出去吃晚餐。对面年轻些的Alpha难得心思细一回，把自己的信息素完完全全收了起来。吃完饭及川去前台结账，收银员是个瘦瘦高高的Omega，敏锐地闻到逐渐失效的抑制剂下及川的气味，他多看了及川两眼，半开玩笑地在收据上写下了餐厅的号码。</p><p>“如果你晚点饿了的话，可以打电话叫外送。”</p><p>店员冲他挤挤眼睛，在递给他收据的时候巧妙地释放出自己的信息素。还没等及川开口，手臂忽然被从后方攥住，Omega甘甜的气味被熟悉的Alpha信息素给盖了过去，一下子惹得他胃里翻滚，险些屈从本能，扭住恋人的手腕。</p><p>“不用了。”影山把他朝后一拽，冷冷地瞪了收银台后的男人一眼，毫无诚意地道过谢之后便推着及川往外走。一出门影山就拦下一辆出租车，自己拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。及川上车之后才发觉对方报的是他的住址，及川来的时候只步行了二十分钟，完全没必要打车回去的。鼻腔里还留有一丝似罗勒叶的冷香，他烦躁地敲打着身下的皮质座椅，车一停稳就迫不及待地跳了下去。</p><p>影山跟着一起下了车，双手插在口袋里，脸色很不好看。</p><p>“干什么？”及川一面找钥匙一面赶他走，影山离他太近，抑制剂的效用正在飞速消失。“小飞雄你该回去了。”</p><p>“我不走。”黑发青年斩钉截铁地拒绝，在及川难以置信地问他是不是脑袋坏了的时候，只是不耐烦地盯着锁孔，催促及川赶快把门打开。</p><p>及川的心脏漏跳一拍，一股热流从下腹直冲上胸口。“飞雄，”他的声音哑得自己都快认不出，“我不确定这是个好主——”</p><p>“及川前辈怕了吗？”影山不客气地打断了他，迈步向前，眼睛里闪过的神色比起单纯的挑衅，甚至更接近威胁。及川脑袋里最后一根弦啪地断了个干脆，他记不得两个人是怎么爬到三楼的，只知道门一合上，自己就把影山的毛衣领子扯到一边，牙齿深深地陷进脖颈处脆弱的皮肉里。影山的手指把他耳后的头发拽得生疼，信息素强势地和及川的撞在一起，在及川咬破他的肩膀时闷闷地呻吟了一声。</p><p>“居然正大光明地和别人调情，及川前辈是我的恋人吧，”影山推着他往卧室走，一边踢掉鞋子一边去解及川风衣的扣子。他盯着及川的眼睛，意有所指地重复到，“我的。”</p><p>同为Alpha，影山的身体并不会在易感期Alpha信息素的刺激下起反应，哪怕用了半管润滑，在及川推入的时候他仍然哆嗦着，肩膀绷得像是要断掉一样。“飞雄，”及川警告他，手指在影山的髋骨上留下印子，艰难地控制着自己不要深呼吸。“你的信息素……收起来。”</p><p>影山对此的回答是攥紧了手边的枕头，把自己的信息素释放得满房间都是。及川再也无法控制自己，将对方的臀部拉得更高，逐渐成型的结一次又一次撞向红肿的穴口。影山的味道惹得他脑袋里的Alpha发狂，只想彻底征服身下的人。在一次特别凶狠的插入后影山的胳膊终于罢了工，做爱时一向十分安静的他呻吟着，徒劳地试图重新撑起上身，嘴里断断续续地呼喊着及川的名字。</p><p>及川的右手落在影山的后颈上，柔声命令到：“飞雄，不许动。”</p><p>他那不肯轻易认输的恋人在及川的掌心下面最后挣扎了一下，但影山的信息素已经从张牙舞爪地进攻中败下阵来，顺从地和及川的交缠在一起。</p><p>易感期的情潮持续了整晚，他亲吻着影山泛红的眼角，最后一次释放在对方体内。影山陷在柔软的床垫里，在及川拿来湿毛巾给他清理的时候连胳膊都懒得抬一下。“及川前辈，”等及川钻进仍然有点黏糊糊的被子里，将他们俩的腿缠在一起，影山忽然凑近，在及川的脖子上狠狠咬了一口。</p><p>“……我的。”年幼些的Alpha满意地宣布，还没等及川反应过来 ，就依偎着他睡着了。</p><p>自那以后，易感期当日及川彻根本无法忍受影山飞雄离开自己的视线一秒。剩下的半瓶抑制剂被丢到不知道哪个角落里落灰，情潮到来之前，他常常是心情烦闷地在房间里转来转起，坐立不安，每隔十分钟就嚷嚷着要求影山把信息素收一收，但如果对方完全把信息素隐藏起来，他也不干。</p><p>“及川前辈总是提这种无理要求。”影山一边套外套一边说，根本不受影响似的低着头。及川在他开始穿鞋的时候尖叫起来，把沙发上的靠枕朝门口扔去。</p><p>“你要去哪里！”</p><p>“扔垃圾。”影山指着脚边的纸盒。“今天不去就要等下周了。”</p><p>“不行！”及川把另一个抱枕也扔了出去，哀嚎着从沙发后面探出脑袋，“小飞雄真没良心，居然要在这种时候离开及川先生！”</p><p>影山像看碗里虫子一样嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，但还是脱掉鞋回到了客厅。“及川前辈越来越烦人了。”</p><p>“还敢说，你以为这是谁的错啊？”及川在他坐下之后立刻抱住影山的腰，把脸埋进对方的腹部，深深地吸了一口气。当然，明天晚上的时候他就会否认自己做过这样的事情。</p><p>想起影山飞雄的易感期，及川彻的心情总是很复杂的。</p><p>尽管心里早已有所准备影山时不时会一个直球不分场合地打过来，同居快一年，每个月底的易感期，影山仍然能惹得他面红耳赤，像个初次陷入热恋的毛头小子一样结结巴巴。</p><p>尤其是在床上的时候。</p><p>影山的信息素平日里总是冷冷的，只有这时候才滚烫得像沸腾的茶。及川被他吻得晕头转向，得不停地提醒自己别太过分释放信息素，影山却一点儿也不领情，每次都要搞得被子枕头全部掉在地上才罢休。</p><p>“再……再进来，”影山喜欢被干到在及川的手里成结，情潮让他比平常更紧张，及川很怕弄伤了他，影山却总是使劲夹着及川的腰，一秒也不想让他离开。“及、及川前辈，叫我的名字。”</p><p>搞什么，这家伙大腿上的肌肉简直像老虎钳子一样有力。及川腹诽道，低头含住一侧的乳尖，坏心眼地咬了咬，换来影山一声哽咽的喘息和肩头火辣辣的抓伤。“飞雄，这么喜欢被舔这里吗？”揉捏着另一边的乳头，及川在影山的胸口落下几个湿漉漉的吻，影山的胸膛在他的嘴唇下变成粉色，剧烈地起伏着，迎向他的动作。</p><p>“只是、只……啊哈……只喜欢及川前辈这么做。”影山的信息素把卧室里所有的空隙都填满，及川几乎迷失在他的气味里。他抬头用拇指擦去影山脸颊上的泪水，几乎被胸口翻腾的爱意击昏。</p><p>“飞雄也是我的，”及川低下头去，主动让影山在他的脖子上留下印记。“是我一个人的。”</p><p>第二天的时候两个人都要在家躺一天，而筋疲力尽的及川甚至怀疑自己才是腰更痛的那个人。影山过了易感期立刻又变回那个没心的臭小鬼，跟性别功能障碍一样，根本不会像其他Alpha那样在易感期之后想要照顾自己的伴侣。在及川指出来之后，他还振振有词：“及川前辈又不是Omega，不需要我这么做吧。”</p><p>“啊——小飞雄真是的！”及川揉着自己僵硬的后背从床上爬下去，两个人都懒得做饭，所以每次只能他出门去买。“及川先生幸苦一整晚，真是累死了！”</p><p>影山的嘴角毫不掩饰地脱离地心引力勾了起来，他小声嘲笑，“及川前辈好没用。”</p><p>“臭小鬼！”及川捡起昨晚掉在地上的靠枕对准影山的脑袋扔了过去，嘴里骂骂咧咧地套上裤子，拿起钱包出去了。但是他从来不会走太远，在楼下的披萨店买了披萨和柠檬汽水就急匆匆跑上楼。起初及川也去过稍远一些的店里打包猪肉咖喱，直到他发觉只有在这些时候，影山才会在开了门之后立刻摘掉他的眼镜亲吻他。</p><p>直到有一回及川在他们分开之后，及川捏着影山的脸笑话他：“什么啊，吃个咖喱就那么高兴吗？”</p><p>影山的脸颊在他的手指下忽然泛起血色。他一撇嘴，凶巴巴地把及川的手拨开，就在那时，一直被错误解读的秘密忽然在眼前被揭开，及川眼睁睁地看着这个球飞过来，直直地砸中他毫无防备的心脏。</p><p>“飞雄，”他拉住自己要强的Alpha恋人，抱歉地笑笑，又低头吻了他一次。“下次还是吃披萨吧？”</p><p>“……好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>